


Part 3 & 4

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: The Angsty Number Prompt Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabbles based on sentence 193 and 185 fromthisprompt list AND 77 and 85 fromthisprompt list.





	Part 3 & 4

**Author's Note:**

> I lumped part 3 and 4 together, so it's not a million posts, which means the title doesn't follow pattern, but since I used two sentences per drabble it would have been too much for a title no matter how I did it xD
> 
> They're arguing, it's a bit upsetting, they keep making me cry, BUT, the final two parts are done, and I will post them soon, and if I can say so myself it's a damn cute last part. xD They do get their happy ending eventually =)
> 
> (also, the word count won't be at 200 words because I put the "titles" in the fic, but they are at 100 words each, so I'm still putting them in the drabble series)
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171599498092).)

**193\. “Come on, this doesn’t even make it into the top 10 of stupid things I’ve done. You’re completely overreacting.” + 185. “If the choice comes down to my life or yours, I’m always going to choose yours.”**

“Come on, this doesn’t even make it into the top 10 of stupid things I’ve done. You’re completely overreacting.”

“Stiles, you almost died, you were actively _dying_ , how is-.” Derek ground his teeth together and turned his head away. “You are so _infuriating_.”

“You keep saying that,” Stiles said and Derek looked at him again. He looked broken, he smelled awful, sad and just plain miserable.

“If the choice comes down to my life or yours, I’m always going to choose yours,” Derek said and Stiles shrugged.

“Yeah, and I’m always going to choose yours,” he said tiredly. “Now what?”

 

**77\. “There was never a choice.” + 85. “I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own.”**

“There was never a choice, Stiles, I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own.”

“You can’t say that, Derek, you-, fuck, you can’t say that.”

“Even if it’s true?”

“I don’t care, if you die saving me, how will I ever live with that? How do I go on from that?”

“And if I leave you to die when there’s even a chance I might save you, how do I go on from that?”

The tears in Stiles’ eyes finally spilled over and he turned his back to Derek.

“I can’t do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I forget a tag? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
